FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel 4,5-dihydro-1H-2,4-aryl fused diazepines, and benzodiazocines to related diamines and aminoamides, to processes for preparing them and to methods and compositions for treating cardiac arrhythmias in mammals utilizing said 4,5-dihydro-1H-2,4-benzodiazepines, and diazocines.